runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Cooking
De Cooking skill wordt gebruikt om rauw food (voedsel) te koken, dit kan dan voor verschillende dingen gebruikt worden, bijvoorbeeld Hitpoints bijkrijgen en skill levels tijdelijk boosten. Er zijn vele verschillende types food in RuneScape, elk healt een verschillend aantal Hitpoints. Maar, zoals bij alle skills, moet je eerst een bepaald level bereiken om bepaalde soorten food te koken. Cooking is ook een zeer populaire skill omdat je gekookt food goed aan anderen kunt verkopen. Hier kan je mooie winst mee maken, aangezien velen gekookt voedsel verkiezen. Het is ook een skill met vele opties om te trainen. Hoe te cooken Je kan op verschillende manier koken. Je kan food koken op een vuur, een spit of op een range. Ranges worden op de map aangeduidt met een pan (Het range icon op de kaart). Enkel meat (vlees), fish (vis) en tea (thee) kunnen op een vuur gekookt worden. Om te koken moet je het rauwe voedsel gebruiken met een range of een vuur. Als je meer dan een stuk hebt van hetzelfde, komt er een menu dat vraagt hoeveel je er wil koken. Het koken kan wel mislukken, dan verbrandt het item dat je probeerde te koken. Als je level hoger wordt, wordt de kans hierop kleiner. Benodigde Items Er zijn vele items nodig voor het koken van voedsel, zoals water of flour. Hieronder staan enkele items die nodig zijn om bepaalde soorten food te koken. *Fish- (raw lobster, raw trout, etc.) *Flour - (In een pot) *Water - (In een bucket, bowl, vial of jug) *Meat - (Raw meat, Raw rat meat, Raw bear meat, Raw yak meat, Raw chicken) *Groenten - (Potatoes, Cabbages, Grain) *Fruit - (Cooking apple, Grapes, Banana, Redberries) *Bowl *Bucket *Cake tin *Jug *Pie dish *Pot *Knife Wat je kan koken Meat, Vlees Je kan meat krijgen van het doden van chickens, cows, bears, yaks, en giant rats. Wanneer je raw chicken kookt, wordt dit cooked chicken. Maar wanneer je raw beef, raw bear meat, of raw rat meat kookt, wordt het cooked meat voor ze alledrie. Als je vlees dat al gekookt is op een vuur gebruikt, zal het verbranden en krijg je het bericht "You deliberately burn the nicely cooked meat." (Je verbrand per opzet het mooi gekookte vlees). Fish, Vis Vis is het meest gebruikelijke food om te koken, omdat er veel van beschikbaar is. Ze healen veel Hitpoints en zijn zeer goed food om te gebruiken voor combat. Vis kan makkelijk verkregen worden door de skill Fishing of worden gekocht. Snails Members kunnen ook snail meat koken, dat je kan krijgen door snails te doden in het Mort Myre swamp en Haunted Forest, ten zuidoosten van de Slayer master Mazchna (beide gebieden zijn in Morytania). De Priest in Peril quest moet je gedaan hebben om in beide gebieden te komen. Er zijn meer snails in het oostelijke deel van het swamp dan in het Haunted Forest. Als je een snail gedood hebt, dropt hij raw snail meat, dat je dan kan koken. Bread, Brood Om brood te maken moet je eerst flour maken, en dit dan met een jug of water of een bucket of water gebruiken om het dough (deeg) te krijgen. Dit kan je dan op een range koken (bakken), dan wordt het brood. Pies, Taarten Taarten worden in twee stukken gegeten, en geven een beetje meer health dan andere soorten food. Wanneer je bijvoorbeeld een redberry pie eet, eet je enkel de helft ervan. De andere helft blijft in de kom en kan later worden gegeten. Om taart te maken, moet je flour en water mixen tot pastry dough. Dit deeg gebruik je dan met een pie dish. Dan kan je extra ingrediënten toevoegen zodat ze meer health, bijvoorbeeld meat om een meat pie te krijgen. Wanneer alle ingrediënten erin zitten kan de taart worden gebakken met een range. Stew To make stew, players need a bowl and some cooked meat or cooked chicken. Next, the bowl has to be filled with water. Potatoes are needed next. They can be found around the farms near Draynor Village and Lumbridge or members can grow potatoes themselves. Members can also buy potatoes from Hudo's Grand Tree Groceries in the Grand Tree or from Frenita's Cookery Shop in Yanille. Players then have to add the cooked meat and potatoes to the bowl of water and then cook the bowl to make stew. Pizza Many players like to use pizzas to heal themselves as they heal large amounts of Hitpoints. Like pies, pizzas are consumed in two bites, so that players can eat one half and save the other half for when it's needed. To make a pizza, mix flour with water and make a pizza base. Add a tomato and a slice of cheese on the base. Both a tomato and a slice of cheese can be taken from Aggie the Witch's house in Draynor Village, north of the bank; and also in the Bandit Camp in the Wilderness. They can also be bought from the food store in Port Sarim. When the tomato and cheese are added to the pizza base, the pizza must be baked. It is possible to add various toppings to the pizza after baking it. Cake Cakes require three bites to be fully consumed, so if a player clicks on a cake, they will still have two other pieces left. To make a cake, players need flour, an egg, milk, and a cake tin. Eggs are found near the chicken coops around Lumbridge, while milk can be obtained by milking dairy cows with a bucket. Dairy cows are found near the level 2 cows around Lumbridge, and also on a farm south of Falador, which also houses a churn. When all of these items are placed in the cake tin, the cake can be cooked on a range. Potato Toppings Potato Toppings are members only. Baked Potato Baking potatoes are members only. Dairy Dairy products can only be made on Members' worlds with a Dairy churn. A Dairy churn is found on the farm south of Falador and at several other locations. Wine Wine is made from a jug of water and a bunch of grapes. Grapes can be found in the cooking guild, In the Phoenix gang's hideout, or stolen from the Wine Stall in Draynor Village (Level 22 Thieving required, Members Only). A jug can be found on the top floor of the cooking guild. Use the grapes with the jug of water to make unfermented wine. About 10 seconds later, the wine will ferment and either be drinkable, or go bad. Hot drinks The only hot drink is nettle tea, which is members only. To make nettle tea, players need first a bowl of water. Next, nettles are needed. Nettles are located near the prison along the road between the Wizard's Tower and Draynor Village, southeast of the slayer master in Canifis, or next to the yew trees in Edgeville. It is important to note that nettles will hurt players when they pick them up, so they have to wear gloves. The nettles have to be used with the bowl of water to make nettle-water. The nettle-water next has to be boiled on a range to turn it into nettle tea. The tea can then be placed into an empty cup. Empty cups can be bought or stolen from the tea stall in Varrock or by speaking to Brother Galahad, located east of the coal trucks. Also, if a player wants to add milk to their tea, they can obtain some milk in a bucket and use it with the tea. Adding milk is optional. Brewing Brewing is much more complicated and time consuming than other foods, but the results are quite useful, for most of them boost assorted stats. Ales Head to the brewery in either Keldagrim or Port Phasmatys Steps for brewing Ales: #2 buckets of water added to fermenting vat. #2 lots of barley malt added to fermenting vat. (made by cooking barley on a cooking range) #1 bag of The stuff added to fermenting vat. (optional, 50% increase in chance of mature ale) #An ingredient, that varies depending on what kind of ales desired, added to fermenting vat. (see chart) #1 pot of ale yeast added to fermenting vat. (bought from NPC near vat, players will need an Amulet of Ghostspeak and 5 Ecto-tokens AND an Empty pot for the one located in Port Phasmatys, 25 coins for Keldagrim, empty pot spawn near vat) #Next, wait for a while, as much as an entire day in some cases. If the brew is not ready, the examine text will say, "_____ ale is fermenting in this vat." And if players try to turn the valve it will ask "Are you sure you want to drain the vat?". #Once it's done brewing (examine will say "This vat is filled with _____ ale."), turn the valve between the vat and the attached barrel to move brewed ale to the barrel (make sure the barrel is empty first!) #Use 8 beer glasses on the barrel or 2 Calquat kegs. This will fill players' glasses or kegs with brew. Players may now start the next batch. Note: The contents of the vat will change color as the fermenting progresses. Cider To make cider, 16 cooking apples, a pot of ale yeast, and 4 empty buckets are required. Head to the brewery and put four of the apples in the nearby cider barrel. The players' character will do a nice dance and squish the apples to a pulp, making a bucket of apple mush. Use empty buckets on the apple barrel to get 4 buckets of mashed apples. Once all 4 buckets are filled, add them to the fermenting vat, then the ale yeast into the fermenting vat and wait. Mature brews With normal brewing, a player can randomly make matured ale, shown by a (m) next to the drink. Matured ale is slightly stronger than normal ale. "The stuff" is available from Honest Jimmy for 50 Pieces of Eight at the Trouble Brewing minigame. It gives a 50% chance of brewing a mature ale of the type the player is brewing. Add "The stuff" after the barley and before other ingredients and yeast. If the player try to add it after the other ingredient or after the yeast, it's too late, and will be told he or she can't add that to this vat. Failure Occasionally ale will become bad, wasting all that time. Drain the vat and try again. Types of Ales and Ciders * All ales except Moonlight Mead decrease attack, and all ales except Asgarnian Ale and Dragon Bitter decrease strength. Gnome Cooking Gnome cooking plays a big part in the Gnome restaurant minigame. Further information can be found in said article. Training This is just one of the many ways to advance the Cooking skill level. Further information can be found in the above article. At level 85, some players switch to cooking pies with the lunar spell so that they gain experience comparable to shark or better, but also gain magic experience and spend runes. It requires 65 magic. You can use wizard mind bombs if you are magic level 62 to 64. Lunar spell cooked pies will never burn. Cooking Gauntlets Players who complete the Family Crest quest can have their gauntlets made into Cooking gauntlets, which increase the chances of successfully cooking fish by a considerable amount. Jagex claimed that the Cooking gauntlets give players increased chance of successful treating certain types of fish, and while wearing these gauntlets players will burn fewer lobsters, swordfish, and sharks. However, there are statements based on both statistical and unknown evidence that the gauntlets have their power with other fish and pies. Power-Cooking This is where players don't speak to anyone and have no distractions. This reduces the time to cook things thus gaining cooking level up faster. However, players will have no breaks so it is somewhat hard to keep cooking after a long time. Instead of dropping burnt food, which takes many clicks, simply bank them. Dropping individual items takes a long time, so it isn't good to do, even if they are not power-cooking. After having cooked everything, just take the burnt items of food out of the bank (noted) and drop them. Most power-cookers go to the area underneath the bar in Burthorpe, called the Rogue's Den. This is because the fire is only 5 to 6 squares away from the bank, as the banker is able to move around the Rogue's Den but he tends to stay in one place unless talked to. The bank isn't a normal bank, its a man named Emerald Benedict. This is the shortest distance to a fire any where. Temporary boosts *Chef's delight, a type of player-made beer, temporarily increases Cooking level by 1-5 when drunk (20% of base cooking level). *Orange Spicy stew raises Cooking level by up to 6 temporarily, but can also have the opposite effect and lower it by 6 Trivia *Before Fishing was added in June 2001, the experience for cooking meat depended on the player's cooking level, namely, 25 + 1.75 * level. *Before pies were added in March 2001, the amount of healing provided by bread and meat (the only food available at the time) depended on the player's Cooking level. *Tks was the first player to reach level 99 Cooking and was the first Fishing master as well. *Cooking tied with Fletching were the first non-combat skills to get 10,000 users with a level of 99. *Cooking is one of the fastest skills a player can reach level 99 in, only taking two weeks from levels 1-99 (assuming players cook all day and have all the raw food prepared), at around six hours a day. *There are 34 players with 200,000,000 cooking experience, making cooking the skill with the most players with max experience (15-01-2009). * On September 12, 2005 Jagex released "Cook-X", which allowed players to cook all the food in their inventory at once instead of cooking the food one at a time. This made it a lot easier to cook food and train cooking as a whole. 99 Cooking *Once a member has reached level 99 Cooking he/she can buy a Cooking cape of achievement for 99,000 coins from the Head Chef in the Cooks' Guild, located west of Varrock's western Bank. Category:Skills * * *